The child
by catherinechandler2371
Summary: Catherine is trying to tell Vincent what has happened the night of his illness, and of the baby. She goes to get a friend to hopefully help.
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Beast

Fan fiction

Written By: Edith L. Acker

Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty and the Beast, I just read and write fan fiction. I don't make any money off of it.

I used to write under but now I write under hope you enjoy this story. This is a story that I had thought of while watching Beauty and the Beast. This takes place after Catherine founds out she is pregnant with Vincent's child.

Catherine knowing that she needs to tell him, but don't know how she will. What will his reaction be? What will he be thinking? Will he believe it's his child? Will he remember what happened in the caverns during his illness? What's going to happen between the 3 of them? She needs to think about their unborn child. "It will our OUR unborn child. I can't get over this. Vincent has just got to understand, and help me with this. HE JUST HAS TO."

When she got to Vincent's chamber, she was noticing him looking at the stain glassed window just above his bed. She came in, not knowing what to do.

Vincent hearing her comes in; he looks around and sees Catherine. "Catherine, you shouldn't be here. We shouldn't be together."

Catherine starts to come in, and looks around, seeing that he is distressed about her being there, she stands in front of the door way. "Vincent, we need to talk. It is really important that we talk."

Vincent being distressed over the whole deal repeats. "You shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous."

Catherine being upset over what he just said comes in next to Vincent, but far enough to where she can talk to him, hopefully in understanding. "Vincent, this is something we need to talk about. It is VERY important, that we speak of this." Sitting on the bed, she asks. "What are you afraid that HE will return to hurt me? That he will kill me?" She thinks about what she is about to say next, then realizes that she don't know how to put it. "Vincent that night you were in the tunnel….Well, I went after you."

Vincent outraged with what she just said. "You what? How could you have. You could have been killed. Catherine you shouldn't have come after me."

"Vincent, if I hadn't…" Putting her head down, watching her hands in her lap. "You would have been lost to me. I don't think I could have lived with that." She got up from the bed she was occupying, and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her, not wanting her to leave, but he knew it was for her safety.

"Catherine, please leave." Vincent said kind of in a soft tone, followed by a roar.

Catherine still determined to stand her ground, replies. "I will leave for now, but I will never stop loving you, and will never leave for permanent." She leaves his chamber, to go find Mary, and see if she can help her in anyway she can. When she got to Mary's chamber, she noticed the light was on. "Mary, would you mind if I came in and talked to you for a bit?"

Mary looking up from her needlepoint she was doing, she sees its Catherine. "Why of course my child. Come on in." She sees the troubled look on Catherine's face. "What is troubling you so, Catherine? Is it something that I can help with?"

Catherine enters the room, and sits down in a chair next to her. A woman that is like a mother, to not only her, but the man she loves, and the rest of the community. "I hope so. I really need some help with something." Catherine bows her head, looking at her hands again. "I don't know where to start. Don't know what to do, or say."

Mary knowing that she would get to the point sooner or later, just relaxes, and puts her needle point down, she pats Catherine on the hand and replies. "Just take your time child, take your time. I am here."

Catherine starts patting Mary's hand that is still on top of hers. "I know, thank you." She gets up and starts pacing. "It's something about the night that Vincent went below when he was sick. I need to tell him something, but he is so bull headed I don't know what to do."

Mary gets up from her chair, putting her hand on Catherine's shoulder. "Did he hurt you?"

Catherine looking at her friend replies. "No, it's quite the opposite…." She starts pacing the floor again. "When I went down to get him…Well…we made love."

Mary was shocked by what she just heard, but just knew this time would come. Catherine and Vincent have been becoming so much closer during their time together. What little time they were able to get. Not knowing how she was going to ask this next question, she just goes out and asks. "Honey, are you trying to tell me…that you might be pregnant?" Catherine just shakes her head, yes. "Does Vincent know anything about it?"

Catherine turns around to look at Mary. "He doesn't remember anything about that night. I don't know how to tell him. When I tried to just a few minutes ago, he just kept asking me to leave. Afraid he was going to hurt me. How am I am going to tell him, and how am I going to convince him he wont hurt me?"

Mary determined to help her; she goes over and hugs her long time friend. "Well, we are just going to have to get him to listen. And then the harder part is coming up, telling Jacob."

Catherine just got a worried look on her face. "Oh, what is he going to think? He has been against this relationship from the beginning. What is he going to think?"

"You leave Jacob to me. I will deal with him. You just worry about that unborn child of yours, and that stubborn man of yours. I will help you. You stay here, and I will go to talk to Vincent now, and see what I can do." Seeing the worried look on Catherine's face, she assures her. "Don't worry I will leave you telling him about that night, and the baby up to you. I will be there for you, to help you, but that's your responsibility, as the mother of his child."

With a sigh of relief Catherine replies. "Thank you, Mary, very much for everything."

Mary starting out the door looks back. "It's my pleasure. You and Vincent both are like my own children. I want to see both of you happy." She starts out the door, and to Vincent's chamber.

TO BE CONTINUED.

If you like this, please let me know, even if you don't, let me know anyway. Email me, at or dianatrevor2371kc. Thank you for reading my story, and I will have the next one up shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

Beauty and the Beast

Fan fiction

Chapter 2

Written By: Edith L. Acker

Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty and the Beast, I just read and write fan fiction. I don't make any money off of it.

I used to write under but now I write under want to say thank you for your comments. I was a little nervous in writing this. Sorry it took so long to write the next chapter but here it is.

When Mary got to Vincent's Chamber, she sees him at his desk, writing in his journal. Mary came in, and goes over to Vincent's desk. "I have to talk to you."

Vincent looks up from his journal, and sees the determined face in Mary's eye's, and put the journal down. "What's on your mind Mary."

Mary sat on a chair next to the desk, and puts her hands on his desk. "It's about Catherine."

Vincent got up and started pacing. "I don't want to talk about it."

Mary got up and put her hand on his shoulder. "Vincent, there is a reason that Catherine came down and needed to talk to you. You both need to talk. What's wrong with you?"

Vincent looking at Mary replies. "I will tell you, what the matter is. I am afraid of hurting her. I don't know what happened in that chamber, but I know I am afraid of hurting her, now."

Mary just looks at him in disbelief. "Vincent, she went down there, and if you weren't going to hurt her then, then I doubt you would hurt her now. You 2 have a love I have never seen before, and you 2 have got to get through this."

Vincent looks back at Mary. "Do you know what she wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes, but I believe it's between the 2 of you. She only told me, because she needed help to get through your bullheadedness. You need to talk to her."

"Is it that important?"

"She wouldn't have come to me, if it wasn't. You really need to talk."

Vincent gives Mary a hug, and answers. "I think I know where I can take her, to talk to her. I think we need to get this through, and talk about this."

Mary patted him on the shoulders, and replies. "Yes, that is good. I left her in my chamber. Let's go back."

Vincent follows Mary back to her chamber. When he sees Catherine on the bed, distraught over what was happening. "Catherine, I know where we can talk. If you still want to talk to me."

Catherine looking up from where she was sitting replies. "Yes, thank you. We need to talk." Looking back at Mary she smiles, and say's. "Thank you, Mary, I really appreciate the help. I will talk to you later." After Catherine gives Mary a hug, Vincent leads Catherine to the mirror pools.

Catherine looking around glad that he chose this place to talk. Vincent took her to the edge of the water, and they sat down next to each other, with their feet in the pool. "I know I have been trying to scare you away, but it's only for your own good."

Catherine looks up at him, and replies. "You keep saying that, but it's not for my own good. You are afraid of what has happened with you and Lisa. You can't allow fear of the past to hurt you now. It won't do you any good. You need to love, we need to be together. There is a reason I came down to talk to you, that will change our lives forever. We need to talk about it."

Vincent looked down at her, with longing in her eyes. Not knowing what the next words would be, he replies. "What did happen that night, that you so have the need to talk about?"

Catherine taking a deep breath replies. "That night, we…." She got up and started pacing. Looking back at Vincent. "Vincent, that night we made love to each other. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did."

Vincent got up from where he was sitting, and went over to Catherine. "We made love, that night?"

Catherine turned around so she could look at him. "Yes, and there is more." She looks at him, and he just looks at her with his head cocked. "What is it? I didn't hurt you, did I? I didn't force myself upon you did I?"

Catherine, kind of suspecting what he would say, replies. "No, you didn't hurt me, and trust me it was a mutual decision. But there is something else. Vincent, I am pregnant, with your child."

Vincent shocked at what he just heard. "You are pregnant? I…We didn't know if that was possible."

Catherine holding is now onto Vincent. "I know what Father was trying to tell you, you can never love a woman, you can never conceive a child, shoot he wasn't too much in love with the fact of you, and I being together. He has made that perfectly clear, but, this child…" She put Vincent's hand on her stomach. "This gift God has given us is proof of otherwise. You can love, you can have a child. You never hurt me, you never forced yourself onto me, you and I made love together, and it was the most wonderful thing in the world." She looked up at his beautiful face. "I wish you could remember. It would be so much easier for me."

Vincent started pacing again. "Well, first thing you need to move down below. I want to be with you, through this whole thing. Next," He looks down at Catherine. "Catherine, I want to get married. If this can come true, then I have more faith in our love." Getting down on one knee. "Catherine, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Catherine reaches down, and gives him a passionate kiss. "Of course I will marry you." Vincent got up and she continued. "The hard part is trying to tell Father. Oh, boy, I am not looking forward to that. Mary said she would help with that too. She wants to see us together."

Vincent looking up with a smile on his face. "I can picture that. She will help."

Catherine smiling too.

To be continued.

Feed back please. I will have another chapter out as soon as possible. Thanks again for the feed back, on chapter 1.


End file.
